The Negatives of Being Positively Charged
'The Negatives of Being Positively Charged '''is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Harvey Beaks. Synopsis Nature seems determined to force them apart when Fee and Foo become magnetized. Plot Miriam and Irving put Harvey in bed. Cozy and tucked in, Harvey soon falls asleep. As his parents wish him a good night, Fee and Foo are shown getting ready for bed as well, on top of the Beaks' house. After playing around, the twins punch each other while saying "Good night" until they fall asleep. The next day, Harvey, Fee and Foo set off for a day of play as usual. The twins ask Harvey what he has for lunch. As Harvey lists the contents of his backpack, he is unknowingly pulled by an unseen force until he appears stuck to a rock. Fee and Foo think Harvey is trying to be a bear, so they run to a rock opposite of Harvey's and start rubbing their backs on it. Harvey realizes that the rocks are magnetic, and he warns the twins not to do so. Foo notices that Harvey has a sandwich and runs for it, and Fee follows suit. However, every time Fee attempts to get close to her brother, he is pushed away. Harvey explains that by rubbing themselves on the magnetic rocks, the twins are now equally charged, therefore they repel each other. At first, the twins are enthusiastic about this new development. A montage is shown of the two playing around with their magnetic fields. Later that day, the trio go to Harvey's house for lunch. The twins try to sit next to each other, but the magnetic force between them pushes them apart. The twins realize that they cannot do their favorite activities due to their magnetism, and Fee asks him to change them back to normal. Harvey takes them to visit his friend Moff, a steampunk-obsessed moth, for help. Moff tells him that an electric shock of high magintude could return the twins to normal. However, the impending shock could also kill them. Not willing to take the risk, Harvey tells the twins that they cannot be changed back, much to their dismay. That night, the twins try to go the sleep the usual way, but as they are still magnetized, it is near impossible. They call a sleepy Harvey to help, but he soon gives up. The twins lament their situation, enough to make Fee shed a single tear. Suddenly, Fee decides she had enough, and she is determined to get her brother back. She runs for Foo, pushing him through the forest until he is backed against a large tree. Fee is able to grab his hands, but the two are catapulted into the air, spinning, then thrust apart. The twins finally come to terms that they can no longer be together, and they sadly start wishing each other goodbye. When Fee punches Foo, however, they discover that they are no longer magnetized. As they happily embrace, Harvey appears in his pajamas to congratulate them. The twins carry some static electricity from their demagnetization, and they begin chasing and shocking each other, then Harvey. The episode ends with a view of the sunrise as Harvey yelps in pain from the static shocks. Characters Major Characters *Harvey Beaks *Fee *Foo Minor Characters *Miriam Beaks *Irving Beaks *Michelle Beaks (''as an egg) (cameo) *Moff *Jeremy (cameo) Trivia Cultural References *The song that Fee and Foo sing, " ", is a 1923 song written by . It is slightly altered to fit the twins' predicament. Song(s) *"What'll I Do" Gallery Credits The Finger, and The Negatives of Being Positively Charged (credits) References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes